Princess Sophia
Blair Willows, later Princess Blair or the long, lost Princess Sophia, is the main character from ''Barbie: Princess Charm School''. She is voiced by Diana Kaarina. Story She's a young girl from the kingdom of Gardania who wins a contest via lottery to go to Princess Charm School to train to be a Lady Royal, the most trusted advisor of a princess. When Blair begins attending the school, she feels out of place, as she doesn't come from a royal family like the other students, but she and her new friends soon become convinced that Blair is the rightful heir to Gardania's throne. Personality Blair is a smart, kind, and hardworking teenage girl. She helps out her family and friends, and has a job as a waitress at a local cafe. She likes technology and is a good problem-solver, but she knows little about the fancy princess life. She feels unconfident about being a princess and almost leaves the school. Appearance General Blair has long blonde hair, peachy skin and blue eyes. She wears a lot of pink, and wears many outfits in the film, from a waitress uniform to princess gowns. As a Waitress As a waitress, Blair have to tie her hair to a bun and secure it with a pink ribbon. She wears a white blouse with short puffy sleeves. She wears a short pink skirt with a green apron. She wears socks up to her ankles, and wears pink high-heeled shoes. School Uniform Blair's school uniform is the pink one she alters, and the normal, issued one. Official Uniform The official uniform is a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a pink plaid tie with a matching pink skirt, and a royal blue waistcoat. Blair and the other students wear the school badge on their chest, and white knee high socks with pink pumps. She also wears her blond hair with a pigtail on the right side. Altered Uniform After Blair's uniform is ripped to shreds by Wickellia, she creates a new one with help from Grace, Caprice and Harmony using fabric from her old uniform. It has the same blouse and a blue necktie. She wears a pink and gold jacket with puffy sleeves. The main design is the same as her old skirt. She wears a skirt that looks like her old one, but added a golden belt, and the design is gone. She wears the same pink pumps and had pink knee-high socks. Transformation as Princess "Sophia" She was transformed after the "Gardania's Magical Crown" was putted to her head. Her Princess gown was entirely pink and gold. The top have only one strap on the left. It has a gold band on it from top to bottom of the top. On the right, there was a ribbon attached to it with another ribbon underneath and it's gold. The skirt have a cover with many designs, also in pink and gold. And it has a pink, silky skirt underneath. She wears pink heeled sandals. Her hair was short and curlier when she was transformed. She wears a heart-shaped necklace with a crown-shaped design. Gallery Untitled-2.jpg|Blair and Grace Untitled-20.jpg|Blair or Princess Sophia as a baby and Prince as a puppy Blair.jpg|She knows that she is "Princess Sophia". Blair3.jpg|Blair wears her princess gown Untitled-27.jpg|Blair wears her altered uniform Untitled-1.jpg|Blair wears her school-issued/official uniform Princess Sophie (a.k.a Blair).png|Princess Sophie Barbie 2011 by The Stig-(109600)17-46-54-.JPG|Blair with Delancy Long-awaited-higher-quality-of-this-PCS-still-barbie-movies-25583787-1200-900.jpg|Blair with her pink dress Blair.jpg Long-awaited-higher-quality-of-this-PCS-still-barbie-movies-25583787-1200-900.jpg Trivia *Blair shares the same name as Princess Blair from ''Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses''. They are both princesses as well. Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Princesses